Flower Power
by kayak666
Summary: This is written in a story and Script mix format. Cass is kidnapped by hippies that are human and angels. Their leader is Goddess Brigid. Sam, Dean and Kevin must follow Brigid's demands to get Cass back. Brigid is the Goddess of poetry . There is a rhyming curse going on. Once you are infected you have to rhyme. Kevin has fun torturing Crowley with rhymes.
1. Chapter 1

Flower Power

Chapter 1

Cass is walking on the side of the road wearing a heavy hooded coat and a large pack on his back. He is on his phone talking to Dean.

Cass - Yes Dean, I'm walking. I like walking. It's relaxing.

He hears a vehicle coming up behind him. He moves further away from the road.

Cass – I'm stressed because you're making me stressed. I'm fine.

A hippy bus drives pass Cass, stops then starts backing up. Written on the bus is 'Red Barn Saloon at the Back to Nature Colony. '

In the woods a homeless man is hiding and watching Cass. The man blinks his eyes turn black then back to normal.

Cass. – I know not to get into any ones vehicle. I'll see you later.

Cass hangs up as the bus stops in front of him. The accordion style door opens on the bus and the female driver, Spider Moon, wearing a hippy outfit yells to Cass.

Spider Moon – Hey, do you need a lift?

Cass – A lift?

Spider Moon – You know a ride.

Cass – No. I'm not allowed to ride with strangers. You could be a demon, an angel, or some kind of monster.

Spider Moon – I'm not. I just want to give you a ride. How can I prove to you I'm just a woman and a friend?

Cass – Can I prick you with my angel blade?

Spider Moon – That's a little forward. Sure.

Cass pulls out his angel blade and climbs onto the bus to cut Spider Moon to see if she's human. Spider Moon closes the door as soon as Cass is on board. Another hippy sitting right behind Spider Moon stands up quickly and touches Cass's forward head before Cass could react. Cass falls asleep. The bus drives away.

Another Hippy – She's not but I'm an angel. Sleep well, friend.

The demon comes out of hiding and watches where the bus is heading. He pulls out a cell phone and calls Abbadon.

Homeless demon – Ma'am I found Cass. He should lead us to the Winchester or at least to other angels. He's going to the Back to Nature Colony.

A vehicle pass by the homeless demon as it disappears.

Cass wakes tied up in a barn that is made into a bar with a stage and dance floor. There is a couple of large men and Spider Moon sitting around watching Cass. They see Cass move. Spider Moon walks over to him.

Spider Moon – Cass it's about time you wake. We had to tie you to the stake.

Cass – Where am I?

Spider Moon – Marcus fly.

One of the large men leaves the barn.

Cass – So you are an angel.

Spider Moon – They are. Not me.

Cass – You can go to hell.

Spider Moon - You will be okay. You'll see.

Marcus walks back into the barn with a woman in a pagan style dress. A large group follows them.

Spider Moon – This is my Goddess Brigid.

Cass becomes rigid with anger.

Spider Moon – Don't be so rigid.

Brigid gracefully moves over to Cass. She seductively touches him with a gentle stroke and takes out his cell phone from his pocket. Cass struggles against his restraints when he sees she has his phone. She hands the phone to Spider Moon then gently touches Cass again.

Brigid – Relax my handsome child. No more lost in the wild.

Cass calms down.

At the bunker Dean is pacing. Kevin and Sam are sitting watching Dean.

Dean – He should a called back. It's been too long.

Sam – It's been two hours. Relax, man.

Dean – I can't! I know something is wrong! I feel it in my gut! We need to go get him. He could be hurt.

Kevin – When did you become Cass's mom?

Dean angrily stares at Kevin. Sam stands up and gets in front of Dean to protect Kevin.

Dean – What did you call me?

Kevin – You heard me. You're acting like an over protective mom.

Sam – Kevin, not helping. Dean, sit before…

Dean's phone rings. Dean pulls it out and looks who's calling.

Dean – It's Cass.

Sam – See he's fine. Answer it.

Dean answers it on speaker.

Dean – Cass are you alright? Where are you?

Through speak someone, not Cass, answers.

Spider Moon – Cass is safe and he's fine. He's someplace where he'll shine.

Sam – Who are you?

Spider Moon – Spider Moon and Goddess Brigid, too.

Dean – Put Cass on the phone, now!

Brigid – Watch your tongue, you should bow!

Dean bows his head.

Cass – Dean I'm good.

Dean – That's cool dude.

Brigid – To get Castiel back you must do as I say. Pick up a package before the end of the day.

Spider Moon – I have just sent you the address.

Brigid – Be creative and don't make a mess.

Spider Moon hangs up on Dean, Sam and Kevin.

Dean – What the hell?

Kevin – Ring a bell.

Dean – What should we do?

Kevin – A boy named Sue.

Sam starts laughing and starts doing research on his lap top.

Dean – What are you laughing at?

Kevin – See the smiling fat cat.

Sam – The Goddess Brigid is the Goddess of poetry, Creativity, prophecy and the arts.

Kevin – We have a lot to do before we go we must shop, create and make some tarts.

Dean looks at the address on his phone that he just received.

Dean – Kevin, you stay.

Kevin – I get to play.

Dean – We will be back with package in few hours.

Kevin – Shoot the cannons and hit the towers.

Sam and Dean leave. Kevin heads to the dungeon with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the barn Marcus unties Cass.

Marcus – We're not going to hurt you. You need to teach us what to do.

Cass stands up and greets everyone. He is feeling happy and needed. The Goddess and Spider Moon leave the barn.

In the tree line across from the Back to Nature Colony the homeless demon is watching and waiting. Suddenly Abbadon appears with a couple of other demons.

Abbadon – The angel that turned human is in the colony.

Homeless demon – Yes, he's in the barn. There are other angels, humans and a Goddess with him.

Abbadon – Are Winchesters in there?

Homeless demon – No Ma'am, they haven't arrived yet.

Abbadon – You may leave. You two stay and watch for the Winchesters. Call me when they arrive.

The homeless demon disappears.

Grunt demon #1 – Yes, Ma'am.

Abbadon disappears. The two grunt demons lean against trees and start watching the hippy colony.

In the bunker's dungeon Kevin opens the door to Crowley's room. He enters, stands a few feet from Crowley and stares. Crowley is still chained at his table.

Crowley – Hey Kev, are you alone.

Kevin – I'm a stone.

Crowley – You mean a statue.

Kevin – I hate you.

Crowley – Where's the hardy boys? Are they out playing with toys?

Kevin smiles at Crowley.

Crowley – What are you smiling at?

Kevin – An ugly caged cat.

Crowley – What the hell?

Kevin – Ring a bell?

Crowley – Who cast a spell?

Kevin – You, go to hell. What do you know about Brigid the Goddess?

Crowley – Obviously more than you do and yes.

Kevin – You will tell.

Crowley – Stop this hell.

Kevin and Crowley continue to converse.

An hour later, Kevin is sitting the common area working on his lap top. Dean and Sam enter. Sam is carrying a large box. He puts it on the table. Without a word Dean pulls out a knife and opens the box. They dump the box out. There are pictures, other information to make IDs and a note. The three quietly read it.

Dean – We making IDs and more.

Kevin – At least Brigid's not a bore.

Dean – I'm going to bake.

Kevin – I'll do a shake.

Sam – Let's make ID's then create whatever.

Dean – Bro, you can be and are very clever.

They get to work.

It's a couple of hour later in the dungeon Crowley is reciting rhymes and getting very frustrated with himself. He screams. A few moments later Dean enters.

Dean – Crowley what is wrong?

Crowley – What took you so long?

Dean – I'm working.

Crowley – I'm the King. Kevin did this to me.

Dean – It is catchy I see. I need to check my pies.

Crowley – Please, just go eat some flies.

Dean laugh leaves and closes the door. Crowley starts reciting rhyming poetry again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Feb.2, the Impala leaves the hidden garage with four people inside. One of them has a black bag and ear protection on. Kevin is in the back with Crowley.

Kevin – Why are him and I in back?

Dean – Shut up or you'll get a smack.

Sam – The pies are in the trunk.

Kevin – I wish I was drunk.

Dean – Me too.

Sam – Boo hoo.

Sam turns up the music.

A few hours later the Impala arrives and parks at the Red Barn Saloon in the Back to Nature Colony. Sam, Dean, Kevin and Crowley exit the Impala and enter the barn.

In the barn Cass and his new friends are decorating for an Imbolc celebration set for later. Kevin, Sam and Dean dragging Crowley enter and see Cass is having fun.

Dean – Cass, what the holy hell?

Cass – I've a story to tell.

Sam – Dah, we were worried about you.

Cass – Sam, they did what they had to do.

Spider Moon – Is that the demon?

Cass – Of course it is hon.

Spider Moon – Put him on the stage.

Kevin – Are you a good Sage?

Spider Moon nods. Sam and Dean drag Crowley onto the stage. In the middle of the stage is a devil's trap with a chair in middle of it. They get Crowley in the devil's trap then they take off his ear protection and bag. The Goddess Brigid enters.

Brigid – You must be Dean, Sam and Kevin.

Kevin – Have we died and gone to heaven?

Sam shakes his head and gives the goddess an excuse my friend smile.

Sam – Yes, we are.

Goddess – Where is the rest?

Dean – They're in the car.

Kevin – The pies are the best.

Brigid – Everyone, go get the rest of it.

A group of angels and hippies exit the barn.

Crowley – Goddess, can I talk to you a bit?

Goddess Brigid smiles at the demon.

Brigid – You are here as bait.

Crowley – That would be my fate.

Dean – Who is he bait for?

Brigid – Abbadon, that boar.

Dean – We're having a fight tonight.

Brigid – Yes, and it will be a sight.

The group starts bringing in the fake IDs, the pies, and few other things. Dean, Sam and Kevin start helping with preparation for the celebration.

Out in the tree line the two demon grunts are watching. One of them calls Abbadon on a cell phone.

Demon grunt #1 – Ma'am, the Winchesters are here and they brought Crowley with. They must be sacrificing him tonight. They are setting up a celebration.

Even with the phone not on speaker the demons can hear her reply.

Abbadon – They are not. He is mine. I'll there at sunset with back up. Stay and watch them.

Demon grunt #1 – Yes, Ma'am we will.

The demon hangs up the phone and puts it away.

Demon grunt #1 - I'm glad I'm not Crowley.

Demon grunt #1 - I agree with that.

The two demons stand quietly watching the colony.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun is setting. There are bonfires being set around the Red Barn Saloon and throughout the Back to Nature Colony. The residents, kids, adult, angels and humans are heading to the barn.

At the tree line the demons are gathering. Abbadon arrives. The demons gather around her.

Abbadon – Tonight we will strike hard! Sending a message to the angels and everyone that this is our world! We will not be cast to hell anymore!

The demons yell in agreement.

Abbadon – We will strike when it's dark! They will not forget this night!

The demons yell with more excitement.

In the barn Brigid, the angels and humans are getting ready. Spider Moon is directing people and angels where they need to go.

Spider Moon – Kids go over there. Teens go you know where. Angels and adults go to Cass. We are going to kick major ass.

The little kids are in a protective area of the bar. There are kid angels between 2 and 8 years of age wearing I'm an angel T-shits with this group.

Angel Kid #1 – Kids are in circles inside. Angels are in circles outside.

The teen humans are with Kevin in holy water gun brigade, the first line. There's a picture of Abbadon on a stand next to Kevin.

Kevin – Abbadon don't attack. Shoot those in her pack. Shoot them in the face. As if you're using mace. While they are burning go to the next one.

Teen #1 - It sounds like we're going to have fun.

Dean, Sam and Cass are with the angels and adult humans. The angels are not just possessing adults but kids and teens also. They are making sure they all have angel blades or ancient Curd demon killing blades. The blades are different sizes and shapes. Goddess Brigid is close to Dean.

Dean – Where did you get all the Curd demon killing blades?

Brigid – They were collected all over world during many raids.

Dean – That's awesome!

Brigid – Drink some rum.

Dean – Later!

Brigid – Gator.

Cass and Sam are standing next to each other.

Sam – Cass are you sure the kid angels are going to be alright.

Cass – Yes. They're some of our best warriors. They know how to fight.

Sam – Okay, if you say so.

Cass – It's almost time to go.

They continue handing out angel and Curd blades. In no time they are done. Brigid walks on stage with couple of angels. Stops in front of Crowley and looks at the crowd. Everyone is quiet and watching her.

Brigid – It's time to fight. I don't like it but its right. It's not a sin. Tonight we'll win. You're places you should go. We will beat our foe.

There are cheers. Those who are going to fight outside, head out. Brigid with her two angels and Crowley are the last to leave the barn.

Outside everyone get into their positions quickly. Abbadon and her demon are surrounding the line bonfires around the barn. Crowley is sitting in front of the barn doors in a devils trap. Goddess Brigid, Dean, Cass, and Sam are protecting him.

Abbadon – Demons attack!

Brigid – Not this time Jack!

Abbadon – Kill them all!

Brigid – We won't fall!

The demons run into the circle of bonfires. The Holy Water Gun Brigade is the first line of defense. They shoot water at the demon and continue on. The next line of defense is those with blades. They slash and fight the demons while the demons are still burning. Everyone lets Abbadon and her three head demons through to Brigid, Dean, Sam and Cass. Dean, Sam and Cass fight the head demons. Brigid and Abbadon circle each other.

Abbadon – It's been a long time.

Brigid – We'll clean up the grime.

Abbadon – This rhyming infuriates me! You should bow on a knee!

Brigid – That will never happen. You will be sent to hell's pen.

They continue to circle each other while a few demons get into the barn.

In the barn the few demons run to the circle of kids. The demons think it'll be easy. They attack the kids but the angel kids smite the demons quickly. The kids and the kid angels start to chant over and over.

Kid's group – Brigid we send you our energy. So you can keep us free.

Outside Cass, Sam and Dean kill the demons they are fighting. They go help others. While Brigid and Abbadon stop circling.

Abbadon – You can't kill me!

Brigid – We shall stay free!

Abbadon – That's what you always say.

Brigid – I always send you away.

A bright light comes from Brigid and all the angels all at once. Abbadon and all her living demons are sent to the deepest areas of hell. Everyone on Brigid side is cheering.

Brigid - We have won! Let's have fun!

Everyone goes into the barn to celebrate.

The next morning the colony is cleaning up inside and outside the barn. Brigid, Cass, Dean, Sam and Kevin are in a meeting on the stage.

Dean – What happen to the rhyming?

Brigid – That infection can only happen on Imbolc, Grounds hog Day.

Sam – Cool. Are you staying here?

Brigid – No. We'll be leaving when the cleanup is done. Cass you can come with us, if you want.

Cass – I'd like that. I would like to help the angels.

Dean – Is he going to be safe with you?

Brigid – Yes. We have your number if we need your help.

Kevin – We have yours if we need help.

Brigid – That reminds me. Abbadon can be killed with two deity weapons, one angel weapon and a human weapon that kill most anything.

Sam – Is there center deity weapons or any two?

Brigid – Any two.

Kevin – We should get going soon. Crowley is already in the trunk.

Brigid – Thanks for your help. You can go.

Dean – Cass, are you staying them or coming with us?

Cass – Dean, if alright with you I'd like to stay with Brigid and her angels.

Dean – That'll be alright. Just keep in touch.

Cass – I will.

Dean and Cass hug. Dean, Sam and Kevin say their good-byes then leave. The Back to Nature Colony residents finished cleaning up then they start packing up all the vehicles they have.

THE END


End file.
